Siempre estaré ahí
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: —¿Quién te lo dijo? —Preguntó con voz débil. Ni se sentía enojado ni tampoco con ganas de patear al "chismoso"; únicamente se sentía cansado y… aliviado. ¡Por Dios! Al fin su secreto salía a la luz y ahora tan solo quedaba el final de su amistad…, eso lo entristecía, pero, había algo en la forma en que su corazón se relajó: No más secretos ni dolores. Solamente el final.


¡Hola, mucho gusto! (:D) Bienvenidos a mi primera historia en la sección de _Shingeki. _La verdad es que tenía semanas dándole vueltas a mis ganas de escribir aunque era más por uno de Riren (xD), eso antes de descubrir que tanto estoy soberanamente enamorada de Levi, también lo estoy de Marco, (aunque haya salido poco y lo que sea). Entonces, noté que las historias de JeanxMarco son muy limitadas en español y me parecen muy poquitas, así que decidí aventurarme a probar con la pareja (xD), a ver qué tal. Y pues, esa es mi historia, que ni al caso (ewe). Solamente quiero decir que las tareas me traen de aquí para allá y tenía que escribir esto (=w=), así que espero que lo disfruten.

_Shingeki no Kyoijin _le pertenece enteramente a Isayama, y yo solamente he tomado prestados a sus personajes para cumplir mis caprichos yaoísticos y con esperanza de darles un buen rato (:D)

**Advertencias: **Primero que nada, esto es un fic yaoi/slash/BL o como gusten llamarle (o3o), aunque lo centro mucho en Marco; segundo, es un fic, así que por obvias razones puede contener OoC (aunque les juro que intenté mantenerlo tan a raya como fuera posible); tercero, es un AU porque... no sé, me gustan las parejas de tragedia (y suelo convertir en una a las que no son), pero quería darle a estos dos un poco de felicidad (xD)

En fin, de verdad espero que les guste y valga la pena que se den un tiempecito pequeño para dejar un review (nwn)/

* * *

_**((*~*(Siempre estaré ahí)*~*))**_

_**.**_

A Marco le gustaba el otoño, porque había algo en él que siempre le recordó tiempos más sencillos, cuando sus preocupaciones consistían en deseos infantiles tales como saborear la última botana o comprar un libro nuevo. En otoño, él se acordaba de la primera vez que aprendió a montar bicicleta, con el viento fresco golpeándole el rostro; también de ocultarse entre los montones de hojas apiladas en el jardín para que sus amigos no lo encontraran—era un buen escondrijo—; se acordaba de la voz suave de su madre cantando al ritmo de la melodía que su padre tocaba en el piano de la casa y cómo, a los nueve años, enamorado de la música, empezó a tomar lecciones. Con aquél último recuerdo, venían a su mente las noches en la sala, mirando la tele en la oscuridad, quizá tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos era precioso. Marco realmente los atesoraba, pero no era lo que hacía del otoño su estación favorita. No, cuando las hojas de los árboles empezaban a cambiar de verde a dorado, le traían consigo un montón de buenas memorias acerca de la primera vez que habló con Jean Kirschtein, cuyos ojos tenían un increíble parentesco al paisaje otoñal y que, en su opinión, era el más hermoso de todos.

Marco Bodt no creía en el destino, porque le parecía una mala excusa para aquellos que no saben cómo luchar, pero sí creía que no se conocen a las personas por accidente: Todas tienen una razón para cruzarse en el camino de otros. Ellas forman parte de lo que cada quién ha sido, es y será alguna vez.

Marco Bodt tampoco es una persona que se arrepienta del camino que ha recorrido, porque tratar de olvidar el pasado es despreciarse a uno mismo. Lo importante es tratar de vivir lo mejor que se pueda y aprender de todo lo que te suceda. Incluso las cosas que suelen dejarnos caer, no son objeto de vergüenza, a menos que no intentes levantarte de nuevo. Por eso, Marco jamás va arrepentirse de los sentimientos que tiene por Jean…, y eso no significa que confesará su secreto más grande. Sabe que pondría al chico en una posición incómoda y no desea causarle molestias. De la misma manera, sabe que su amistad podría desaparecer.

Sí, uno debe pelear con uñas y dientes para defender lo que desea o las creencias más arraigadas, pero a veces, no es suficiente. Existen ocasiones en que reamente es mejor callarlo y esa, aunque no muchos lo reconozcan, es una pelea todavía más difícil.

Esas cosas que siente cuando el otro llega a rozar su mano o luego de encontrar las miradas, son especiales. Y la sonrisa que Jean le regala todo el tiempo, grande y sincera, hace feliz a Marco; hasta cierto punto, Kirschtein le pertenece. A Marco le deja ver sus miedos e inseguridades, pero Bodt es capaz de encontrar sus fortalezas y cualidades, porque sabe que Jean es, con todo, una persona estupenda. Y, lo jura con la mano en el corazón, no tiene nada qué ver con que esté enamorado de él: Son esas pequeñas cualidades las que, poco a poco, hicieron que Jean se volviera más.

No siempre creyó que Jean fuera asombroso: Hacía falta tomarse un tiempo para notar que las acciones de aquel chico impulsivo y excesivamente franco, nunca eran maliciosas o tan egoístas como parecían. Jean solía hablar sin detenerse a pensarlo bien y gracias a esto, se metía en muchos tipos de problemas —algunos divertidos, otros no tanto—. En aquel entonces, cuando tenía más o menos diez años, Marco solamente lo conocía de oídas porque estaba un curso más adelante y, pese a que todos lo consideraban como alguien muy simpático y agradable, también era demasiado tímido para socializar con alumnos de otros salones. Él había escuchado quejas de sobra acerca de la honestidad de Kirschtein, aunque a decir verdad, Marco no encontraba defecto alguno en que la gente dijera exactamente lo que pensara y defendiera sus puntos de vista; al contrario, creía que se trataba de un maravilloso atributo. Jean no era el tipo de persona capaz de aprovecharse de otros mintiéndoles, porque si alguien lo fastidiaba, simplemente no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de mandarlo a volar.

Bodt nunca se animó a acercarse, incluso cuando veía a Jean solo durante el receso, acostado en toda su estatura en las jardineras de la escuela, dormitando muy a gusto. Marco tomaba asiento no muy lejos junto a Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie, mirándole de soslayo y armando un montón de escenas donde se rompía el hielo entre ambos. Marco ignoraba exactamente por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por Jean; tal vez, pensó en cierta ocasión, le recordaba a cierto personaje de algún libro. Quién sabe.

Él únicamente deseaba hablarle.

Marco siempre había amado la lectura: Devoraba libro tras libro con avidez y era su pasatiempo favorito. Sin embargo, como todas las cosas, hay lugares donde uno se siente más a gusto y en ese tiempo, solía pasear en solitario hasta el parque. Ahí tomaba asiento en una de las bancas, acompañado únicamente por un libro, y se quedaba durante horas enteras.

Desde muy pequeño había sentido fascinación por las historias y las tantas aventuras que vivían los protagonistas; deseaba ser igual de intrépido y valiente que ellos, aunque sabía muy bien que un niño tan soñador y tímido como él, jamás sería un héroe de novela. No es, de todas formas, que en la vida real uno se pudiera enfrentar contra dragones para rescatar damiselas o navegar por los mares buscando tesoros como los piratas. Con todo, Marco sabía que su realidad estaba muy limitada y simplemente la aceptaba. Los héroes no existían…, así lo creyó hasta que Jean Kirschtein llegó a su vida y lo vio enfrentarse contra cinco bravucones para defenderlo a él y un gatito al que los otros intentaban bajar de un árbol tirándole piedras.

Oh, sí que recordaba ese día: Marco había encontrado al minino aquella tarde, entretanto leía _El Principito_, lo escuchó maullando con desespero_. _

—Hey —le dijo, poniéndose de pie y observando al gato con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Ya no puedes bajar?

La obviedad de la pregunta quizá hizo resoplar al felino en protesta, pero a él solamente le despertó un sentimiento de ternura. Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que los gatos se trepaban en los árboles y luego se quedaban atrapados; es decir, ellos subían hasta allá, ¿no?

Marco dejó sobre el pasto su libro e intentó subir a la rama para ayudarlo, pero no lo consiguió y luego de escalar un poco, se vino para abajo, dándose un buen sentón.

—Ou… —musitó bajito, sobándose un poco—. Eso dolió.

El gato maulló con más fuerza y él se mordió el labio. Estuvo así un rato hasta que de pronto, se le ocurrió ir a su casa —no muy lejos de ahí— por un tazón de leche, con la esperanza de que algo para comer alentara al minino a bajar.

—Aguarda aquí —pidió, como si el animal fuera a entenderlo, tomó su libro y corrió de regreso a su hogar.

Cuando regresó, ahí estaban los cinco niños altos y robustos carcajeándose de lo lindo porque uno de ellos había logrado pegarle un tiro al gato, justo en su patita.

Él sintió que las piernas le temblaban, pero debido a un impulso extraño, avanzó hasta ellos muy rápido y los enfrentó. Por desgracia, no saldría muy bien parado de la situación y terminaría con un ojo morado, el labio partido y varios moratones en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, Jean intervino a mitad de la pelea y lo defendió con uñas y dientes. El chico no combatía del todo bien y estaba visiblemente asustado, pero a los ojos de Marco, lucía como uno de los personajes de las historias que tanto le gustaban...aunque más humano y por eso mismo, genial.

La visión lo alentó a ponerse de pie y seguir luchando hasta que unos adultos vieron la pelea y fueron a detenerlos. Marco jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba orgulloso porque de alguna manera, les habían llevado ventaja a los cinco. Ellos hacían un buen equipo, reflexionó mientras se dejaba caer de sentón, jadeando y asintiendo a la pregunta de una mujer preocupada.

Él, desde entonces, no pararía de observar a Jean. Le llevaría días dándole vueltas en la cabeza al por qué Kirschtein, uno de los chicos problema en la escuela y al que sus padres insistían que no se acercara, lo había defendido de aquella manera. Recordaba la nariz sangrante y la forma en que la talló entretanto se giraba sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Jean, con el pecho subiendo y bajando velozmente. Marco asintió enseguida, mudo—. Creo que tu gato es estúpido —comentó, mirando hacia arriba—. ¿Por qué no bajó antes?

Marco pestañeó, tardándose en hilar sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Mi gato? —Repitió—. Oh —miró a su espalda, notando que en efecto, el gato ya no estaba ahí arriba sino que caminaba hacia ellos para restregarse contra sus piernas, lo que causó una risa en el moreno—. No es mío.

Jamás olvidaría la expresión del castaño al oír esas palabras, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca contorsionada en una mueca iracunda que, por alguna razón, le hizo sentir culpable.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te golpeaban porque defendías a un gato que ni te pertenecía ni tenía nada qué ver contigo? —Preguntó en un gruñido bastante alto. Marco se ruborizó hasta las orejas, dejando que el gato se escabullera a su regazo, donde lo cubrió con ambas manos como si lo protegiera del ataque verbal de Jean—. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Acaso eres idiota? De haber sabido que así eran las cosas…

—Gracias —interrumpió Marco, haciendo que Jean lo observara con el ceño fruncido—. Lo que hiciste, fue de verdad sorprendente.

En esta ocasión, le tocó a Jean sonrojarse. Volteó a mirar hacia otro lado, rascándose la mejilla distraídamente.

—N-no fue nada. —Hubo un silencio largo entre ambos mientras Jean se atrevía a mirarlo nuevamente—. Oi… tú eres Marco, ¿cierto? —Él pestañeó rápidamente, como sino terminara de creérselo; asintió en respuesta.

—Sí. Marco Bodt —confirmó, dedicándole una sonrisa. Jean frunció más el ceño, hasta que ambas cejas prácticamente se tocaban—. Y tú eres Jean Kirschtein, ¿verdad?

—El mismo —dijo y Marco juraría que estaba complacido por ser reconocido; lo demostraba su gran sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Gracias.

Marco aceptó la ayuda y se levantó, cargando al gato en sus brazos. Podía sentir los huesos de éste bajo su agarre y pensó que debería encontrarle una casa dónde vivir; no llevaba ningún collar para identificarlo y estaba sucio, así que probablemente se habría perdido o simplemente era callejero.

La mano de Jean era cálida, pensó Marco al dejarla ir. De pronto, Marco reparó en que la sangre continuaba manando de la nariz del chico.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó preocupado, acercándose un poco a Jean y haciendo una mueca—. Tu nariz aún sangra.

Kirschtein dio un saltito hacia atrás y se cubrió el rostro.

—Está bien —dijo, quitándole importancia, pero Marco ya sacudía la cabeza negativamente.

—No es así. Anda, mi casa no está muy lejos y mi madre es doctora, así que puede ayudarte —se acercó y le tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo prácticamente hasta su casa—. No vaya ser que te la rompieran.

Jean se dejó llevar.

—Tú tienes la cara hinchada —señaló, como si no soportara la idea de ser el único herido. No obstante, Marco no le daba importancia a sus heridas, no más que a las de Jean. Cuando llegaron a la casa, su madre los recibió un poco alterada gracias a las heridas; los sentó a ambos en la sala, dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto hostil a Jean antes de desaparecer en la puerta del baño, donde guardaban un pequeño botiquín. Al volver, exigió una explicación y Marco se la dio con todo detalle; conforme iba relatando, el rostro de su madre se suavizó y empezó a mirar a Jean con una curiosidad amable.

—Listo —dijo al terminar de ponerle unos tapones en la nariz y apretar el puente de ésta para detener el flujo—. Es una suerte que no estuviera rota.

De cualquier manera, a Jean parecía dolerle. Marco se había ido a buscar un pedazo de carne fría para dejarla sobre su rostro, en lo que los hielos se preparaban.

—Gracias —dijo Jean a su madre.

—A ti, porque ayudaste a mi pequeño —respondió y luego, como si apenas reparara en la cuarta presencia, se volvió para mirar al gato—. ¿Y entonces, es tuyo, Jean?

El chico se volteó hacia Marco y bufó.

—No. Yo pensaba que Marco estaba defendiéndolo porque era suyo —respondió—. Creo que jamás he conocido a alguien tan ridículamente bueno como su hijo, señora.

Ella no lucía ni sorprendida ni mucho menos. Marco se ruborizó, a sabiendas de que muchos considerarían su acto bondadoso con una reverenda estupidez.

—Lo siento, Jean —se disculpó, con sinceridad—. Es mi culpa que ahora estés lastimado.

En lugar de contestar, Jean miró fijamente al gato, que estaba acurrucado entre ambos chicos, durmiendo muy a gusto en el sofá.

—¿De quién será? —Preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente la disculpa de Marco—. ¿Crees que tenga casa?

—Podríamos colocar unos afiches en la calle —sugirió la mujer, guardando todo el botiquín—. Mientras tanto, supongo que se quedará aquí.

—¿Y si es callejero? —Intervino Marco—. ¿Podríamos quedárnoslo?

La mujer sonrió.

—Lo pensaré con tu padre —respondió, tomó el botiquín y se marchó al baño nuevamente. Jean miró la casa distraídamente—. ¿Quieren un poco de helado, chicos?

—¡Yo lo traigo! —Exclamó, saltando de su lugar y corriendo a la cocina. Jean, que parecía incómodo en su propia piel, se levantó y lo siguió. Marco sacó de la nevera un gran bote y lo puso en la mesa, yendo después por los vasos y unas cucharitas—. Solamente tenemos napolitano.

—Me gusta ese —dijo Jean, destapando el bote—. Mi padre solía llevarme a comprarlo. Él realmente lo amaba.

Marco notó el cambio en el tono de voz que usaba Jean y se giró sobre sus talones, con los brazos ocupados por los trastes. La pesadumbre era notable en el rostro del chico mientras torcía la boca y sus ojos se tragaban las lágrimas. El moreno le echó un rápido vistazo a las ropas oscuras con que vestía el chico.

Se acercó a la mesa y libró sus manos.

—Jean. —El otro levantó la mirada y Marco se quedó observando de lleno sus ojos—. Él te está esperando en lo más alto del cielo. Ahí van a encontrarse un día y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Era una promesa incierta, pero hizo que el iris de Jean se encendiera con fuerza, como si lo alimentara una llama. La tonalidad castaño claro, que parecía cambiar a naranja y amarillo, parecía reflejar un mar dorado, igual que las copas de los árboles en otoño. Eran realmente hermosos. Lo había pensado en aquel entonces y durante los siguientes años en que se volverían los mejores amigos…, lo pensaría antes y después de sentir que dejaba atrás la inocencia y se daba cuenta que la forma en que veía a Jean, era muy diferente a la amistad común que tenían, por ejemplo, Eren y Armin. O cualquier relación de amistad _normal_.

Fue quizá en aquel momento, que se dio cuenta de que Jean era _su _persona especial, a la que deseaba proteger sin importar si debía dar la vida por él. Realmente… realmente le gustaba.

La forma en que su corazón se suspende en el vacío y luego arranca con una fuerza que le quita el aliento, resulta patética, cruel e incluso egoísta. Lo sabe porque así no debería pensar sobre Jean, pero tampoco puede evitarlo.

La mirada del chico castaño es tan penetrante que su cerebro se desconecta; en su cabeza hay un interruptor que se apaga siempre que escucha su voz. Marco no se decide a tocarlo mucho tiempo, ya que eso despierta muchas emociones en su interior y en algunas ocasiones, casi logra que suspire el nombre de Jean. Y él tiene miedo de que alguien se entere de su amor secreto. Si algo así ocurría, jamás podría mirarlo a la cara de nuevo.

Así que jamás le dirá a nadie acerca de aquellos sentimientos y los guarda en lo más recóndito de su amable y gran sonrisa. Era muy fácil omitirlo porque no se le daba eso de hablar acerca de su persona; él permitía que los otros le hablaran acerca de su vida y procuraba decir poco de la suya. Nadie se percataba de lo reservado que Marco era en realidad, quizá porque la gente siempre está encantada de que la oigan y aconsejen, olvidándose de ese último detalle.

Pero el silencio nunca es fácil de llevar; es una carga pesada y, si no sabes cómo aguantarla, siempre termina destruyéndote. Marco se presumía a sí mismo que su secreto no podía más que las ganas de ser alguien importante para Jean…, decía que ser su mejor amigo era suficiente y por mucho tiempo creyó en esa mentira. No fue hasta que Mikasa Ackerman se volviera aquella jovencita hermosa, que Marco se dio cuenta del pesado yugo sobre sus hombros. Y es que ya antes, Jean se había mostrado interesado en la chica…, pero ahora que Mikasa tenía esa figura tan deslumbrante y hermosa, el amor de su amigo creció hasta niveles donde lo único que realmente quería era impresionarla.

Las calificaciones, el modo de hablar y vestir…, Jean cambiaba radicalmente cuando Mikasa estaba cerca. Pensaba un poco más lo que decía y daba la impresión de que sus movimientos eran ensayados hasta el cansancio; practicaba lo que diría frente al espejo o, peor aún, le pedía a Marco que calificara toda su presentación con el fin de conquistarla. Entonces, la sonrisa de Marco empezaba a desvanecerse y le costaba trabajo ocultar su malestar, volvió a retraerse en los libros y fruncía ligeramente el ceño cada vez que Jean iniciaba otro discurso sobre algún nuevo plan.

Imposible, patético, vano, imprevisto y desmedido. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado alguna vez cómo eran sus sentimientos por Jean, aquellas palabras darían toda respuesta, así que le parecía una tortura oírlo hablar de la chica. Su amigo, tan soberanamente despistado como era, nunca se daba por enterado de cómo se apagaba el optimismo de Marco cuando Ackerman aparecía en la conversación donde Jean era el único que hablaba y Bodt, por su parte, se limitaba a asentir, a veces responder con monosílabos o consejos rápidos y parcos; no sabía si lo alegraba o enfurecía la ignorancia de Jean.

La bondad de Marco no era tan artificial como parecía en ocasiones la de Historia, y aunque le daba todo su apoyo moral a Jean, si uno era observador podía notar la sombra que bailaba en su mirada cada vez que el castaño lo dejaba para acercarse a Mikasa y la amable frialdad con la que él trataba a ésta misma. Exactamente. Muy en el fondo, Marco Bodt tenía algo de egoísta y posesivo. Jean Kirschtein sacaba tanto lo mejor de sí, como lo peor.

Poco a poco, el aguante de Marco iba flaqueando.

Todos, siempre, tienen un límite…

_**((*~:*~:*~:*))**_

—¡Es inútil! —Gritó Jean, dejándose caer de espaldas en el colchón, haciendo una rabieta e intentado arrancarse la corbata que Marco recién le había puesto—. Las fiestas de graduación son una porquería. ¡No quiero ir!

El moreno suspiró, exhausto. La madre de Jean le había pedido como favor que insistiera al joven que fuera al aburrido baile que se celebraría en honor del fin de curso, pero Marco no conseguía un resultado mejor que ella.

—Todavía puedes conseguir un baile con Mikasa —insistió con voz neutra, dedicándole una sonrisa que jamás llegaba a sus ojos, pero sincera en todo lo que su voluntad le permitía—. Irá con Eren, sí, pero no en calidad de cita.

—No me importa —gruñó Jean, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el techo—. Que prefiriera ir con ése…

—Jean, tú no la invitaste.

El chico apretó la mandíbula un segundo.

—Ambos sabemos cómo habría salido —dijo por fin y a Marco no se le escapó el tono abatido con que hablaba—. ¡Maldición! Seguramente habría sido rechazado, como todos los que se atrevieron a decirle algo. Además… ¡no conseguí que se fijara en mí durante todo el curso! —Echó un bufido y se levantó de un salto, rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose un poco—. No quiero a nadie más que ella como mi cita.

_¡Ouch! _

Marco asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos y aguantando el nudo en la garganta. No se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada. Agradeció que Jean se ocupara de romper el silencio nuevamente:

—No voy a ir, Marco, así que toma tus cosas y lárgate a la fiesta. Todavía puedes disfrutarla… tú que tienes tantas pretendientes que no sé qué estás haciendo aquí en lugar de ir a recoger a la chica que invitaste a salir. ¿Quién era, a propósito? —Añadió, quizá dándose cuenta de que no sabía con quién iría al baile.

El moreno alcanzó a convertir una mueca desagradable en una sonrisa divertida.

—Oh, vamos —dijo—, no se necesita de una cita para disfrutar la velada.

Jean pestañeó sorprendido y haciéndole sentir un poco idiota por decir semejante cosa; igual que si fueran un par de solterones eternos y tratara de ser optimista.

—Espera —musitó Jean, levantando la mano en señal de _stop_—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes ninguna chica para hoy? ¡Pero si ellas incluso te invitaban a ti! —No era mentira; la gente sabía que Marco podía ser tímido y hubo docenas de chicas que se acercaron, pero él no estaba dispuesto a engañarlas y hacerles creer que había esperanza con alguien que, de entrada, no era capaz de fijarse en una mujer—. ¡Estás loco! A mí me gustaría que Mikasa se hubiera acercado a mí. Le habría contestado que sí en un segundo.

_« Lo sé, Jean. Por favor, deja de repetirlo »._

—Pero tú… —empezó a decir, desviando la mirada—, ya sabía que no te atreverías a decirle a Mikasa. No quería dejarte solo.

Jean se inclinó hacia delante con el ceño fruncido, tan cerca que sus frentes no estaban separadas por más que un centímetro. Marco aguantó la respiración y pensó en alejarse de lleno, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía. La mano de Jean cayó sobre su cabeza, dándole un coscorrón.

—¡Au! —Exclamó, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno? Joder, no pienses tanto en los demás —le regañó Jean; no era la primera vez que lo decía—. Ahora me siento culpable de dejarte sin cita. No es justo, Marco.

Bodt esbozó una sonrisa.

—Fue mi decisión —continúo Marco, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. Entonces vio una gran oportunidad para sacar a Jean de su habitación—. En fin, ya que me he tomado la molestia de rechazar a docenas de chicas para hacerte compañía, creo que sería justo que tú accedieras a ir, ¿no te parece?

Kirschtein lo miró con una mueca de desagrado, pero al final, dejó escapar un suspiro y miró con atención el nudo de su corbata, ya maltrecho por sus constantes jaloneos de minutos atrás. Marco sabía que el chico nunca había logrado anudarla con eficacia, así que, entendiendo el silencio de su amigo como una rendición temporánea, se acercó nuevamente para arreglar la prenda. A él le gustaba estar así, tan cerca que podía percibir el aroma de su colonia y notar la suave respiración de Jean; le gustaba saborear su aliento a café negro.

Una vez que terminó de ajustar la corbata, la aplastó contra su pecho, dizque alisándola cuando sólo quería tener una excusa para no alejarse del todo.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó Jean, girándose para encarar su reflejo y hacer una mueca. El chico de pecas le sacudió los hombros y luego lo miró fijamente; al castaño siempre le habían quedado muy bien los trajes—. ¿Eh, Marco?

—Luces… —dijo, medio suspirando la respuesta—, muy bien. Cualquier chica estaría loca de rechazarte ahora, Jean.

El otro sonrió, recuperando un poco de confianza ante las palabras alentadoras.

—¿Lo crees así?

Marco se giró para tomar su saco y empezar a ponérselo, evitando que pudiera ver su rostro.

—Claro. —Aquella palabra la pronunció tan bajito que Jean le pidió que lo repitiera—: Claro.

La sonrisa de Jean iluminó su rostro y Marco volvió a sentirse bien de ser capaz de sacarle un gesto así. También dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran.

—Eres un excelente amigo, ¿lo sabías? —Prorrumpió Jean, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. Marco asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Quizá hoy tenga suerte, después de todo, y Mikasa se fijé en mí.

Marco rió con un poco más de ganas, aunque si Jean fuera observador, notaría la amargura de su gesto, que buscaba ocultar por todos los medios. Bodt no quería arruinar las cosas; él era ese excelente amigo que estaría con el castaño en las buenas y en las malas, que lo protegería de todo y se encargaría de animarlo para que se superara a sí mismo. Para que Jean fuera todo lo mejor que podía ser y él, estuviera cerca, recibiendo un poco de esa luz que muchos —incluyendo al propio Kirschtein— no veían en Jean.

El chico bajó las escaleras, seguido por el moreno, que vio a la madre de su amigo aparecer de la cocina y llamarlo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

—Jeanbo —dijo la mujer, limpiándose las manos en el mandil; el chico hizo una cara graciosa al oír aquello—. Mírate, lo guapo que te ha dejado Marco. ¿Quién lo imaginaría? Mi pequeño niño problemático se convertiría en este hombre tan apuesto —continúo, haciendo que las mejillas de Jean se pusieran rojísimas y le sacó una sonrisa sincera a Marco, que se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—¡Tú me estás avergonzando frente a mi amigo! —Exclamó Jean, tratando de zafarse del repentino agarre de su madre.

—Espera aquí para sacarte una fotografía —exclamó la mujer, sonriendo de forma radiante. Jean intentó una vez más de soltarse, pero la castaña, a pesar de ser pequeñita, tenía una gran fuerza—. ¡Marco, no dejes que se vaya!

El moreno terminó de bajar las escaleras y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al chico.

—Cuente conmigo, señora Kirschtein —prometió, mientras ella se escabullía hacia la vitrina de la sala, donde dejaban la cámara digital. Jean le dirigió una mirada iracunda—. Vamos, no es tan malo. Realmente te ves bien; no culpo a tu madre por querer inmortalizar el momento.

—Lo dices porque te encanta su entusiasmo —bufó, rodando los ojos—. Y porque te dará de ese pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta.

Marco guiñó el ojo.

—Me atrapaste —rió—: Ya sabes que el chocolate es mi debilidad.

La madre de Jean reapareció con la cámara. Marco intentó apartarse y dejar a Jean, que se puso rígido y fruncía el ceño.

—No, no —dijo la mujer entonces—. Marco, quédate a su lado. Tú también te ves magnífico. Ya le enviaré la copia a tus padres, ¿eh? Pero, te quiero junto a mi hijo.

Bodt se quedó unos segundos parado sin hacer nada, hasta que Jean, cansado de que la situación no terminara, lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó. Los pies de Marco se enredaron un poco uno con el otro, pero el castaño lo sostuvo con fuerza, impidiendo su caía; tenía una mano en su cintura y lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

—Marco, ten más cuidado —le dijo mientras se enderezaban ambos; el moreno asentía, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y la boca apretada en una fina línea. La madre de Jean sacó la foto antes de que Jean le soltara del todo y continúo un rato más, luego de que se acomodaran—. ¿Ya estás satisfecha? ¡Anda, que llegaremos tarde!

La mujer suspiró.

—Qué impaciente eres, Jeanbo. —El chico se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Nos vemos —se despidió al salir del umbral. Marco le dirigió una reverencia a la señora y corrió detrás de su amigo.

Anduvieron un rato en el más absoluto silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Al final, Jean rompió el silencio y empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Marco no lograba prestarle real atención. Procuraba no mirarlo a la cara, pensando en lo último que había oído de la madre de Jean, poco antes de salir de la casa: "Así juntos, con trajes y todo…, creo que me los he imaginado casándose. Marco, tú eres el único que consigue que mi hijo sea mejor". La madre de Jean, de quien seguramente el otro había sacado su imprudencia al hablar, de alguna manera terminó por romper su amistad aquella noche.

**.**

Eren no hacía más que seguir con la mirada allá donde fuera el profesor Levi que, enfundado en su traje, se veía todavía mejor que de costumbre; Mikasa alternaba su atención entre su amigo y el maestro, e intentaba decirle algo al primero, pero éste no la oía en absoluto; al lado de la chica, Jean se removía y murmuraba cosas en voz baja, como si estuviera practicando algún elaborado discurso; y sentado en una de las mesas, como si estuviera abandonado, Marco observaba la cadena tan extraña que formaban todos ellos.

_« Es como un mal chiste ». _Se dijo mientras jugaba con el envase de plástico que hace unos momentos, había estado lleno de sidra.

—Miren esa cadena de idiotas —prorrumpió Ymir, que desde hace rato había seguido la mirada de Bodt—. Levi no mira a Eren, y éste no mira a Mikasa y ella ni repara en Jean —se giró hacia Marco, apoyando la cabeza en su mano—. Y bueno, ya sabes, por aquí se termina, ¿no es verdad?

Los ojos de Marco se abrieron de par en par y se giró en torno para ver a la chica, escandalizado.

—¡Ymir! —Regañó Historia a su novia, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo. Ésta le miró indignada—. No digas esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Está mal? —Preguntó, echándole un vistazo a Annie, que estaba sentada con ellos—. Marco luce tan miserable el día de hoy que ya, por fin, no me queda ninguna duda.

Marco sonrió amablemente.

—¿Duda de qué, Ymir?

Ella lo miró, junto a las otras dos rubias.

—Que estás enamorado de Jean —soltó, sin tacto ni piedad. Marco hizo un ruidito estrangulado, pero además de eso, ocultó muy bien sus emociones.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! —Exclamó, riendo a carcajada suelta—. Ymir, no digas tonterías.

—Desde que Jean se fue has tenido una cara larga.

—¿Y? —Preguntó, un tanto a la defensiva. Historia lucía preocupada e intentó callar nuevamente a Ymir.

—Oye, para. —En lugar de obedecer, la chica se inclinó hacia delante—. ¡Ymir!

—Eres patético, Bodt —reclamó la castaña, con una mueca sombría que ni el bonito vestido marrón que traía, lograba suavizar; el corazón de Marco se volvió un muñón inservible—. Ocultarle algo tan grande a tu _gran _amigo. Debería darte vergüenza pensar de _esa _manera del cara de caballo y no decirle a qué se atiene cada vez que te mira o toca. ¿Eh? ¿No están de acuerdo, chicas? ¡Qué daño te haces, no solo a ti, sino también a Jean!

Marco perdió el gesto amable y frunció el ceño.

—Ymir, estás malinterpretando las cosas.

Ella se enderezó y arqueó las cejas.

—Pruébalo. Dime que no deseas tirarle algo a la cara de Mikasa. ¡Y que sea convincente!

—No quiero hacerle nada —dijo firmemente—. Quiero que ella se fije en Jean.

—¡A otro perro con ese hueso! —Exclamó—. ¿Sabes qué quería hacerle a Reiner cuando se acercaba a Historia? —se quedó callada y sonrió—. Anda, entonces, si realmente no tienes esa clase de intenciones con Mikasa…, es porque cada vez que ella desinfla las esperanzas de Jean, él va contigo a buscar consuelo, ¿eh? ¡Te aprovechas de él!

Marco se levantó, más alterado que enojado por las acusaciones de Ymir.

—¡No todos somos iguales que tú! —Gritó, haciendo que varias personas se volvieran sorprendidas al oírle levantando la voz. Marco, al darse cuenta, escondió el cuello entre los hombros. Soslayó hacia donde estaba Jean y notó que ya estaba cruzando algunas palabras con Mikasa, pero que ambos se habían detenido al escucharlo. La música era lo único que rompía con el silencio cuando él se disculpó y salió a tomar aire en el balcón, notando las miradas de todos.

El salón donde se había realizado la fiesta era una casa con estilo victoriano y que hace un tiempo, había pertenecido a la familia Reebs, grandes comerciantes de la ciudad y que se habían mudado hace poco a una casa todavía más grande, pero que decidieron dejar su residencia como local donde pudieran cobrar ciertos intereses. Marco, al salir al jardín, podía imaginarse a los invitados de una boda lujosa repartidos aquí y allá en un bonito día soleado. Ahora, cuando al noche ya estaba cayendo, únicamente podía divisar a unas cuantas parejas tomadas de la mano y besándose cerca de una gran fuerte de una Diana Cazadora.

Se sentó en las escalerillas y abrazó un poco sus piernas. La noche estaba fría y lamentó enseguida haberse olvidado el saco. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Hoy no era un buen día. Sus emociones estaban un poco a flor de piel por el comentario de la señora Kirschtein y luego Ymir y ahora, incluso había gritado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se alteró tanto…, quizá, la chica tenía razón y la única explicación del por qué apoyaba a Jean, es porque estaba seguro que Mikasa jamás le haría caso, y mientras el chico estuviera detrás de ella, siempre habría oportunidad de que Marco tuviera uno de esos momentos en los que realmente se sentía necesario en la vida de Jean.

_« Soy una terrible persona »._

—El grito te delató con Ymir —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, fría y tranquila. Marco dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y miró sobre su hombro, topándose con Annie—. Y lo refutaste al salir —añadió, bajando unos cuantos escalones y sentándose, ignorando por completo la seguridad con la que su vestido azul claro iba a ensuciarse. Marco no dijo nada…, suponía que todo se había echado al traste.

—No le dirá nada, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, despacito.

—¿Importa?

Si alguna vez se imaginó a sí mismo hablando de sus sentimientos con alguien, no habría sido con Annie. Pero tal vez, por eso volvía más fácil continuar.

—¿Crees que tiene razón? ¿Piensas que utilizo el amor de Jean como excusa para aprovecharme?

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que, por entre los cabellos dorados que resbalaban en el rostro de la chica, notó una sonrisa. Annie jamás hacía tal cosa y Marco sintió que le bajaba un escalofrío por la espalda. Aguardó que ella dijera algo.

—Eres el tipo de chico que se pone entre el peligro y cualquier desconocido —comenzó—. Tú no soportas que les hagan daño a los demás; eres demasiado amable, Marco. Eres el único capaz de perdonar hasta los peores agravios y siempre buscas la luz en todos, aunque ellos mismos no puedan. Y la forma tan devota en que miras a Jean… —hizo una pausa, sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Soltó una risa divertida—. Marco, aunque desearas aprovecharte de otro, no podrías. Yo lo sé.

Ninguna de las palabras que la rubia estaba diciendo, sonaban falsas, pero Marco juraría que todo se trataba de un sueño. Annie jamás decía muchas cosas alentadoras. A nadie.

—Deberías decirle a Jean —continúo, en un tono más serio—. No por él, sino por ti.

Annie se levantó sin nada más qué decir y empezó a marcharse. Marco se levantó.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó, tomándole del brazo. Ella lo miró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa aliviada—. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

**.**

Cuando regresaban a sus casas, Jean estaba feliz y Marco oía atentamente el cómo se había sentido bailar con Mikasa. El castaño también le preguntó qué pasó con Annie, diciéndole que no se imaginaba a ninguno de los dos siendo una pareja de baile. Bodt puntualizó que ellos no estaban danzando propiamente, sino que se limitaban a dar pasos a un lado y otro, como si estuvieran meciéndose; Marco no sabía bailar y Annie mucho menos, pero antes, cuando estaban en el jardín, le había parecido una idea estupenda.

—¿Y qué pasó con Ymir? —Preguntó Jean. Marco agradeció que no se hubiera enterado de nada y se encogió de hombros.

—Un malentendido.

—Parecías molesto —dijo, y torció la boca—. No sabía que eras capaz de enojarte. —Hizo una pausa y golpeó su palma con el puño, como si acabara de entender todo—. ¿Tenía algo que ver con Annie? ¿Ahora están saliendo? ¿Te molestaste porque lo dijo? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué Ymir sabía que te gustaba Annie y yo no? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Marco ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—¡No! —Exclamó—. Annie y yo no somos nada. Tampoco me gusta; solamente… fue amable conmigo y…

—Creo que le gustas —interrumpió Jean—. Ella nunca es amable con nadie.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —musitó—. Yo soy amable con todos y no por eso significa que me gustan todos.

—Pero tú eres así por naturaleza.

—Nadie es malo por naturaleza. —Jean se encogió de hombros y miró hacia arriba, donde el cielo limpio de nubes, mostraba las estrellas.

—¿Entonces sigues soltero?

—Sí. —Marco esperó unos segundos—. ¿Y tú? ¿Hablaste de algo con Mikasa?

—¿Sobre mantener una relación amorosa? —Preguntó y Marco, que no sabía muy bien de dónde tenía su optimismo regenerado, asintió—. ¡Ja! Como si fuera a decirle algo así con tanta facilidad, amigo.

Marco notó el alivio y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, será para otra ocasión, ¿no? —Dijo, riendo un poco.

—¡Exactamente! —Gritó Jean, más animado que de costumbre—. Para entonces, tendré que haberme convertido en un buen hombre. —Se giró hacia Marco—. Oi, ¿me ayudarás verdad? Después de todo, no hay nadie mejor que tú para esto.

El chico se detuvo en su lugar, observando a su amigo hablar de todas las buenas cualidades que tenía. Sonrió y emprendió la marcha.

—Claro —respondió—. Siempre estaré contigo, Jean. Pase lo que pase.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

Marco recordaba el invierno de hace siete años, cuando el lago del parque se congeló y había una buena cantidad de gente patinando en el hielo. A Jean no le gustaban los lugares atestados de gente, pero aceptó ir con él esa tarde porque tenía días prometiéndole que le iba a enseñar; había menos gente entonces. El moreno, a pesar de su entusiasmo, se tomó su tiempo anudando las agujetas de sus patines. No lo había hecho a propósito: Jean iba y venía por toda la orilla de la lagunilla con una facilidad asombrosa, tanto así que mientras se deslizaba por el hielo brillante por los letreros de neón en los edificios más altos, parecía ir flotando de un lado a otro. Él se quedó observándolo con pasmoso asombro, como si estuviera viendo una especie de milagro. El viento agitando los cabellos de Jean lo hacían lucir todavía más genial. Él tragó saliva y miró sus pies, como si no le pertenecieran; cuando era más pequeño había intentado aprender a usarlos, pero resulta que tenía una muy mala coordinación. Esperaba que eso hubiera cambiado con el tiempo o quedaría en vergüenza frente a Jean.

_« Y es lo que menos quiero ». _Pensó. De pronto, Jean se detuvo enfrente y le miró con una sonrisa algo mezquina.

—Oi, Marco, ¿ya te vas arrepintiendo? —Le preguntó. El chico se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Para nada —dijo e intentó ponerse en pie. Jean le extendió la mano y él la asió para no resbalar. Estar sobre las navajas de los patines era realmente fácil mientras no se moviera, pero en cuanto dio un paso y tocó el hielo, ya sentía que estaba por caerse. De todos modos, no lo hizo porque Jean le sostenía con fuerza de la mano—. Lo siento. Está resbaloso.

—Sino lo estuviera, no sería divertido ver caer a la gente —comentó el otro, señalando a un joven que se había resbalado por tercera vez. Jean contuvo una sonrisa y Marco suspiró; si terminaba cayéndose, el castaño no dejaría de burlarse—. Anda, vamos. Yo te ayudo.

Sin soltarlo en ningún momento, empezó a retroceder hacia el hielo; le apretaba las dos manos y andaba en reversa, cuidando que Marco no se resbalara. Éste iba dando pasos torpes, más como si intentara caminar que deslizando eficazmente los pies uno delante del otro. Jean lo regañó un par de veces, dándole instrucciones más precisas que a él le costaba procesar cuando el otro estaba tan cerca, sirviéndole de soporte. Marco se cayó unas dos veces pero, al contrario de lo que suponía, Jean únicamente le preguntaba si estaba bien y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie; no se rió ni una sola vez. Y tampoco perdió la paciencia, así que dentro de una o dos horas, Marco ya casi podía andar sin ayuda. Estuvieron patinando durante horas.

Marco no quería que el día terminara. Deseaba quedarse en ese cuadro durante toda su vida, porque era divertido y aunque era invierno, sentía un calor propio del verano. Le gustaba estar ahí, persiguiéndose el uno al otro mientras sus cabellos y ropas iban acumulando un montón de la nieve que descendía desde el cielo.

A Marco no le gustaba el frío y prefería quedarse en casa; cuando era pequeño, solía enfermarse muy a menudo con el frío. Pero aquel invierno, sin importar qué, había sido el más cálido y especial de su vida. Mientras andaba junto al otro y reían y bromeaban, fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Jean.

Recordaba, especialmente, el momento en que se acercó a una niña que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Se había perdido y temblaba mucho. Marco le dijo a Jean que interrumpieran su cesión y se quitó los guantes para dárselos a la niña; le prometió que encontrarían a sus padres y los tres emprendieron un camino por todo el parque. Jean tenía una cara de hastío, pero no mencionó nada. Cuando al fin dieron con los mayores, que habían estado buscando a la niña durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, les agradecieron y todo. A Bodt se le olvidó mencionar que la chica traía sus guantes y ésta se los llevó; Jean lo regañó nuevamente.

—¡Pero tú tienes algo! ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? —Le dijo, al notar que la baja temperatura estaba causándole temblores a él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, rascándose la nuca. Jean sacudió la cabeza y le tomó de las manos violentamente entre las suyas, frotándolas. Marco le observó boquiabierto mientras el castaño se llevaba el capullo que había formado y le soplaba con su aliento cálido, para que él entrara en calor—. Jean, ¿qué haces?

—Cuido que no se te hielen las manos, ¿qué más podría estar haciendo?

Marco sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias, Jean.

**.**

Recordaba aquella ocasión hoy, que la primera nevada se hizo presente en la ciudad y ambos estaban caminando por el parque, sin aparente rumbo. No obstante, el ambiente era muy diferente al de entonces, porque las risas iban convertidas en un prolongado silencio que tenía a Marco algo preocupado; no era normal que Jean estuviera tan silencioso, aunque suponía que su desaliento no era injustificado, luego de haber confesado sus sentimientos a la chica que durante años le había gustado y ser rechazado. Mikasa ni siquiera intentó ser amable, pero a decir verdad, Bodt estaba seguro que no lo hizo adrede; la amabilidad nunca fue una cualidad destacable en ella.

De cualquier modo, hizo que Jean no deseara salir en casi tres días.

Marco decidió que su mejor estrategia ahora sería esperar a que Jean, como siempre, rompiera el silencio y aquella mañana, el joven había telefoneado a su casa para invitarlo a salir por ahí. Él aceptó pero ahora, con todo ese mutismo entre ellos, francamente, no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo; había intentado trabar conversación, pero todo en vano. Por fin, el castaño se detuvo y rascó su nuca distraídamente, enderezando la cabeza y bufando algo ininteligible. Marco imitó su alto y le sonrió un poco.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café, Marco? —Preguntó, a secas.

—Me encantaría.

Luego de esas palabras, ambos se dirigieron a cualquiera de las cafeterías que rodeaban el parque y se sentaron en la mesa más apartada; Jean le pidió a Marco que, fuera cual fuera el local, no escogieran aquel donde trabajaban Conny y Sasha, porque no le gustaría que le hicieran preguntas.

—Armarían un escándalo —dijo, limpiando con una servilleta las moronas de pan de otro cliente—. De momento, me basta con que tú lo sepas.

Marco pidió un café negro para Jean y un capuchino para él, despidiendo amablemente a la camarera que les dirigía a ambos una mirada coqueta. Se inclinó hacia delante un poco.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Preguntó en un tono amable. Jean sacudió la cabeza y sacó de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros; Marco hizo un gesto de desaprobación—. Aquí no se puede fumar, recuérdalo.

—Agh, que no me importa —gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y buscando entre las bolsas el encendedor. Marco le arrancó de la mano la cajetilla de la mano—. ¡Oi!

—En serio. Además, ya sabes que te hará mal si fumas —dijo, guardando los cigarros en su gabardina. El castaño le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—Seguramente quieres fumar gratis —intentó bromear y Marco apreció el esfuerzo que hacía mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo y miraba hacia las camareras—. ¿Sabes? Realmente hubo un momento en que creí que podría gustarle. Todo empezaba a ir tan bien… y, ¡cielos! Me pregunto si volveré a mirarla a la cara… fue tan vergonzoso.

—No tienes qué preocuparte —le animó—. Mikasa y tú no dejarán de ser amigos. Y la sensación de vergüenza se pasará rápido… dale tiempo. Ahorita parece demasiado malo porque te acaban de rechazar y es perfectamente normal que te sientas así.

Quizá, en boca de alguien más, aquellas palabras no serían precisamente tomadas a bien; cuando a uno lo rechazan, Marco está seguro de que su cabeza es una tempestad agria y fría, la gente suele descargar su ira contra el primero que hable de esa manera. ¡Que es normal! Sí. ¡Que se pasará! Ya lo saben. Pero, ¿y mientras la humillación, qué? ¿Y el dolor?

Si hubiera sido otro, Jean seguramente se habría puesto a gritar y golpear todo, pero como se trataba de Marco y él siempre conseguía aliviar a los otros, el castaño se limitó a suspirar y asentir lentamente con la cabeza. De pronto, todo volvió un poco a la normalidad y Jean empezó a contarle cómo fue, qué sentía y pedir su consejo. Marco lo escuchó sin interrumpir, bebiendo de vez en cuando de su bebida y, donde los silencios de Jean se prolongaban, intervenía con unas cuantas palabras, ya fuera de aliento o simple razonamiento. Kirschtein relajó los hombros y al final, incluso bromeaba de su situación…, con un humor negro, pero ya era demasiado característico de él como para tomarlo de mala señal.

Marco apoyó la cabeza en la mano y empezó a jugar con las palabras, llevando la conversación lejos de Mikasa. Se había vuelto un experto en eso, por su propio bien. Jean ni siquiera pareció notarlo y cuando acordó, estaban riendo por anécdotas pasadas y la morena había quedado relegada a un plano lejano, que Jean no intentó abordar nuevamente. Las arruguitas de su frente ya se habían borrado y tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, esa que tanto le gustaba a Marco.

Ambos se levantaron luego de un par de horas y Jean se acercó al mostrador para que cobraran los cuatro cafés y un par de rebanadas de pastel que pidieron —porque no se podían quedar en el local sin consumir algo—. Entretanto, Marco se levantó y acomodó las sillas, disponiéndose a salir. Ya en el umbral, se volvió hacia atrás justo para ver cómo la bonita chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos almendrados, le pasaba a Jean dos servilletas. El chico las miró con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a la pelirroja y luego a otra que se escondía detrás del mostrador, de largos cabellos negros; tenía una figura aún más bonita que la otra.

Jean tomó las servilletas con un asentimiento, guardándolas en la chaqueta. Se apresuró a volver con Marco. Salieron a la calle y, sin mencionar nada de recién, continuaron su paseo hablando de cualquier cosa. Un rato después, Jean sacó los papeles de la bolsa, se quedó con uno y le pasó el otro a Marco, que lo miró confundido.

—Anda, no te le quedes viendo. Tómalo. Es de la chica de pelo negro; quiere que la llames. Ya sabes… si quieres.

Marco cogió la servilleta y le echó un vistazo. Una elegante caligrafía adornaba la esquina, aunque seguramente le pertenecía a la pelirroja, seguro más atrevida a la hora de tomar este tipo de decisiones.

—Oh. Vale —musitó, doblando con cuidado el papel y guardándolo. Jean lo miró extrañado.

—No luces entusiasmado.

A Bodt nunca le gustaba que se tocara el tema de las chicas. Le aterrorizaba la idea de cometer una tontería y dar a conocer su homosexualidad. Podría imaginarse lo que seguiría entonces:

"¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?". Diría Jean, enfurecido.

"Es que, verás, Jean… estoy enamorado de ti".

"¡Qué asco! Por Dios, ¿por quién me tomas? ¡Aléjate de mí!".

No era un panorama alentador.

—Lo siento —se apresuró en contestar, desviando la mirada—. Es que no vi muy bien su rostro, así que…

—Era muy hermosa.

—Pensaré en llamarla entonces —dijo, tratando de sonar interesado. Carraspeó—. Entonces, ¿la pelirroja te dio su número?

—Sí —respondió escuetamente. Marco sonrió largo y tendido.

—¡Mira! El día no ha estado tan mal, ¿cierto? Podrías tener una cita y…

—No —cortó, sorprendiendo a Marco por el tono frío—. Las pelirrojas no me van.

Oh. Marco pensó que fuera una suerte que no le soltara algo así a la pobre chica; en otros días, lo habría dicho sin pensar frente a ella y seguramente, o se ganaría una cachetada o un puntapié cuando menos —las chicas como aquélla tenían ese tipo de carácter orgulloso y quizá hasta violento—.

—¿Quieres el número de la morena? —Preguntó, ahogando el nudo en su garganta y extendiéndole el aludido—. A mí no me molesta… cambiártelo —corrigió por muy poco el "dártelo" a secas. Jean lo miró fijamente.

—¿Te gustan ese tipo de chicas entonces? —Cuestionó repentinamente. Marco se rascó la mejilla y asintió rápidamente; no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero no le agradaba nada. Los ojos de Jean destellaban algo parecido a la irritación y, había sido un cambio radical en su comportamiento dentro del local—. ¿Sí? Casi no hay chicas pelirrojas, ¿eh? ¿Por eso nunca has salido con nadie? ¿Además de pelirrojas te gusta que sean naturales? Entonces, aquí no hay más que una de cada veinte.

—Jean —dijo, con voz un poco débil.

—Siempre pensé que te gustaban las rubias. Como Annie o Historia; a todos les gustan chicas como ellas. Parece como si irradiaran luz propia con su cabello.

—Jean —repitió, tenso y deteniéndose en seco.

—Entonces, ¿quieres el teléfono de ésta? —Preguntó, sacando la servilleta y agitándola frente a su rostro, con una sonrisa sardónica y nada agradable.

—Jean, basta. ¿Qué- qué te pasa? —Miró de un lado a otro, notando que la gente los observaba—. Jean.

En lugar de responder, el castaño le aventó el papel; él lo dejó caer.

—Sinceramente, Marco… ¿cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías ocultarlo? —Gruñó—. ¿Yo tendría por qué enterarme de parte de terceros? ¿No es algo injusto? ¿O es que he sido un ciego sin remedio?

—No te entiendo. ¿De qué estás…?

—Hablo de tus sentimientos, ¡maldita sea! ¿No pensabas decirme nada? ¿Ibas a llevártelo a la tumba?

Todo ese ataque no tenía sentido. La cabeza de Marco le daba vueltas y… y entonces su cerebro al fin logró dar con la respuesta: El rechazo de Mikasa no fue, ni por asomo, la razón de que Jean se negara a verlo durante tres días. Aquello no explicaba muy bien qué hacía el castaño invitándolo a salir como si nada, pero le dejaba en claro el por qué el silencio y la forma en que lo eludía o incluso, los repentinos roces que le daba; debió notar la forma en que procuraba alejarse de él, como si cada roce le quemara…, debió…, debió…

Agachó la mirada.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —Preguntó con voz débil. Ni se sentía enojado ni tampoco con ganas de patear al "chismoso"; únicamente se sentía cansado y… aliviado. ¡Por Dios! Al fin su secreto salía a la luz y ahora tan solo quedaba el final de su amistad…, eso lo entristecía, pero, había algo en la forma en que su corazón se relajó: No más secretos ni dolores. Solamente el final.

—No tienes derecho a preguntarme nada hasta no responder.

—¿Fue Mikasa? ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿O fue Ymir? ¿Annie? ¿Historia?

Marco no pensó que Jean fuera a molestarse al oír todos esos nombres.

—Así que todas ellas lo sabían, ¿huh?

Bodt rió un poco.

—Jean… —hizo una pausa—, creo que todos se lo imaginaban, excepto tú.

Las mejillas de Kirschtein se encendieron.

—¡Por supuesto que no tendría por qué imaginarlo! —Exclamó y Marco apretó los puños, listo para oír lo demás—. Idiota… ¿y todas esas palabras de apoyo sobre Mikasa? ¿Y las veces en que te contaba sobre ella? ¡Imbécil! —Gritó, empujándolo con fuerza; Marco casi se tropieza—. ¿Crees que hubiera hecho todo eso, si me hubiera imaginado esto? ¿Crees que hubiera querido hacerte daño?

Jean hablaba tan rápido que le costaba entender sus palabras, pero…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó en una especie de suspiro. Se había visto miles de veces enfrentándose contra el desprecio, el asco, el rechazo… en las mejores ocasiones, quizá con una lástima que Jean usaría para conservar su amistad, pero ante el coraje (y la razón de éste), no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar—. Tú…

Ni siquiera había terminado de formular nada cuando Jean abrió los ojos, comprendiendo su rostro perplejo.

—No me digas que creíste que me daría asco y me enojaría contigo como si tuvieras la culpa —adivinó, indignado. Marco cerró la boca y dio toda respuesta—. ¡Oh, grandísimo imbécil! —Se volvió hacia la gente que estaba agrupándose a su alrededor, hablando en voz baja sobre la escenita que estaba montando—. ¿A caso les falta vida y vergüenza para quedarse aquí parados, hablando de lo que no les importa? ¡Al Diablo con ustedes y al Diablo contigo, Bodt! Hemos sido amigos durante años y pensaste que yo…

—¡Jean! —Gritó con fuerza—. Ponte en mi lugar. Deja de hacer que todo gire en torno tuyo durante un momento y piensa, ¿habrías actuado diferente?

Jean abrió la boca, preparado para lanzar otra sarta de palabras, pero de inmediato se calló. Intentó pensar las cosas; Marco apreciaba el esfuerzo.

Su pecho, aunque no había dicho demasiado, subía y bajaba tan rápido como el de Jean. Y le había empezado a doler…, doler en serio.

Jean chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda, pero no se fue.

—Fue mi madre —dijo el castaño—. Antes de que Mikasa me rechazara… ella habló conmigo. Ella… ella creía que la persona a la que yo… bueno… eras… ¡Maldición! —Exclamó, dando una patada a una piedra invisible—. Yo había comprado flores y todas esas estupideces que no se parecen a mí en lo absoluto y llegó para decirme que estaba encantada contigo y lo mucho que se alegraba de que al fin me atreviera a decírtelo…, que estaba segura de que dirías que sí…, que te había visto mirándome, todo el tiempo y la forma en que lo hacías.

Las orejas de Marco se calentaron de vergüenza.

—Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era cierto. Una vez que mi madre notó que había metido la pata, empezó a disculparse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yo había caído en la cuenta —añadió Jean, tallándose la cabeza—. Y no quería verte hasta pensarlo todo bien. Fui a encontrarme con Mikasa… y, en realidad, apenas recuerdo nuestra charla. Le dije que la amaba, sí, pero de repente… entonces me di cuenta que… todos mis pensamientos estaban puestos en ti. Mikasa se limitó a decirme que me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo. —Hablaba sin pensar, pero conforme avanzaba, su ritmo era más lento—. Y… —no se volteó hacia Marco mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos—, creo que tenía razón: Me estaba engañando. Yo no la amo a ella, ¿cómo podría sin saber apenas nada? —En esta ocasión, sí encaró a Marco—. En cambio… de ti sé todo. He estado contigo siempre y cada vez que te oigo prometer estar a mi lado siempre… lo quiero —avanzó hasta Marco y le arrancó la servilleta de la camarera que esperaría su llamada durante toda la semana, durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, en vano; Jean arrojó la servilleta al suelo, a un lado de la otra y empezó a pisotearla una, dos, tres veces—. ¡Joder, joder conmigo y todo el mundo! —Gritó—. Yo no quiero que le pertenezcas a nadie más que a mí.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dobló sobre sí mismo, jadeando.

Marco estaba intentando procesar toda aquella información; atónito, miró hacia abajo y notó la mirada de Jean.

—¿Y qué, Marco? ¿Ni siquiera vas a besarme? ¿No vas a intentar hacer nada después de todo lo que me tomé la molestia de decirte y…? —El moreno le tomó de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia su rostro, besándole con la fuerza de quien ha esperado durante años para saborear el triunfo que, hace unos momentos, fue inalcanzable. Los suaves labios de Jean sabían a azúcar y tenían un regusto a café; Marco profundizó el beso todavía más y Jean se dejó hacer.

Se abrazaron, sin interrumpir el beso, como si quisieran fundirse en uno solo.

Marco no comprendía qué sucedía, por una vez no estaba pensando en cada movimiento y palabra que tendría que usar para ocultarle su amor a Jean. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

Si esto era real… haría lo imposible para estar con Jean para siempre, ahora en vida y mucho más allá de la muerte. Aquella promesa era semejante a la de siempre, pero la diferencia, es que ahora se sabía correspondido.

**FIN. **

* * *

Y ya, fin (owo) Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me costó un poco dejar salir la historia en el único día libre que he tenido en lo que parecen siglos (xD) Pero es que, ¡Marco es un amor y se lo merece!

En fin, a quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por leer y si dejan un review, todavía más, no hay nada para un escritor como unas palabras de aquellos que reciben su trabajo (owo)

¡Hasta pronto! (Espero)

(nwn)/


End file.
